callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Run
Green Run is a Zombies map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and the twelfth Zombies map overall. It is the map in which TranZit is a playable gamemode that connects all the survival maps into one. The map is split into five locations: Bus Depot, Diner, Farm, Power Plant, and Town which are also playable as sections in Survival and Grief. Power Plant and Diner can be found in TranZit mode only. The events in the map are set after 'Richtofen's Grand Scheme' from the previous map, 'Moon'. For a complete overview of the map, see here. Places The Green Run map itself is split into certain places which are listed below, however the bus only stops at five of them in Tranzit mode. Treyarch also added the original Zombies map (Nacht der Untoten) as an easter egg which can be found on the way to Power Plant through a cropfield. Also, between the Bus Depot and the Diner there is a small tunnel which is accessible via the bus or foot. *Bus Depot *Tunnel *Diner *Farm *Nacht Der Untoten (Easter Egg) *The Obelisk Tower *Power Plant *Town *Hunter's Cabin Achievements/Trophies The Lights Of Their Eyes (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP. Dance On My Grave (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, acquire your Tombstone. Gallery Tranzit third male player.png|Zombie Shield, The equivalent of an Assault Shield. Black Ops II Zombies Male Character.png|Marlton firing at Zombies. Black Ops II Zombies Female Character.png|Misty shooting a Zombie. Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies following the bus. Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies outside the diner. Bus Stop 1 BOII.gif|Bus depot. Bus Stop 2 BOII.gif|Diner. Bus Stop 3 BOII.gif|Power plant. Bus Stop 4 BOII.gif|Town. TranZit Map by Yoshimagick.jpg|An overview of TranZit. Video overview MqmerLF0JnM Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *In the cornfield Nacht der Untoten can be found. The only area you can enter is the spawn room, since the Help door is covered by debris, and the stairs are destroyed. *It is possible to teleport throughout the map by going into the fog and bringing a Denizen under the lamp post. A portal will then appear which will transport the player to another random lamp post in the map. The lampost must be glowing bright green for this to work. *There is a hatch that can be used to gain access to the roof of the diner or the roof of the bus, but not on both. However the ladder can be setup on the back left side of the bus to get to the roof. *During the loading screen a distorted version of Lovesong for a Deadman plays. **It is the parody of the song "Earth Angel". (here) *It is possible to traverse almost the entire map by foot, although it can be fatal due to Denizens and lava pits. *If a Monkey Bomb is thrown into a lava pit it will scream and will not function as intended. *There is a musical easter egg that plays "Carrion" by Kevin Sherwood which is activated by interacting with three teddy bears in order. Completing this in a shuffled order will cause "Carry On" by Avenged Sevenfold to play. Previously, "I'mma Try It Out" by Skrillex was available as well, but it was removed via a patch. **The first teddy bear will be at the Bus Depot on the benches outside the building. **In the town and inside the bar will be the second teddy bear sitting on a chair to the right. **In the farm, the building with the Speed Cola will have mattresses upstairs near the barrier by the balcony. The third teddy bear will be on one of them. *Green Run is, to date, the largest Zombies map in the Call of Duty series. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps Category:Zombies Mode